


Terreno neutral

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras los acontecimientos en España, Leon y Ashley continúan manteniendo el contacto y quedan para tomar un café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terreno neutral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para la petición de [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[**teniente_ross**](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/) por la celebración de los 15 años de Resident Evil. Publicado originalmente en la [petición de drabbles](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/3883.html?thread=74795#t74795) de [](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/)**umbrella_es**.

El reencuentro no había tenido que esperar demasiado tiempo; el suficiente para que retomaran el control de sus vidas tras aquella tremenda visita a España. También hizo falta cierto intercambio prolongado de e-mails hasta conseguir ponerse de acuerdo con el día (ni que estuviera organizando un encuentro de estado) y coincidir en una hogareña cafetería del centro; un ambiente inédito que, sin duda, representaba una mejora sustancial, considerando los antecedentes presentes: la aldea del horror, el castillo sectario y una isla nada recomendable para el turismo. Sin duda, no era demasiado difícil de superar, como bien remarcó Leon nada más entrar.

El cambio de tercio transmitía una sensación extraña flotando en el ambiente, como si en realidad fuera la primera vez que se veían. Ashley no pudo evitar notar que Leon estaba muy distinto, ahora que le veía en un ambiente casual, con sus vaqueros y su chaqueta de cuero (pero tan guapo como siempre, eso era innegable; y Ashley se avergonzó un poco de haber pensado en ello). Le parecía incluso raro verle acomodado en la silla de madera de la pequeña cafetería, ojeando la carta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Era casi como si fuera completamente impropio de él estar ahí sentado en vez de con un arma en la mano, apuntando al infinito y gritando con voz ronca.

Leon se pidió un café solo y, antes de que Ashley pudiera siquiera empezar con su taza, él ya estaba haciéndole señas al camarero para pedirse otro.

—¡Hay que ver cómo tragas! —comentó, divertida—. Al final va a apetecerte tomar más de un café conmigo, ¿no crees?

La frase había adquirido un tono sospechoso que a Leon no le pasó desapercibido, un recuerdo de otra escena que le resultaba familiar. Una reacción inmediata se le antojó, de repente, muy necesaria.

—Ashley— Él pronunció su nombre pausadamente, con más aire que voz—. No te confundas.

Ella dejó escapar un bufido de fingida indignación: —¡Claro que no! No sufras, que no voy a arriesgarme a otra escena vergonzosa como la de la última vez.

Leon respiró tranquilo, pero su repentino alivio duró apenas unos segundos. Obviamente, había cantado victoria con demasiada antelación, en un error de novato nada propio de él.

—Además —siguió ella, divertida; y por su tono Leon supo que ahí, justo ahí, era donde venía la bomba—, sé perfectamente que estás colado por esa chica misteriosa de la que no quisiste hablarme.

—Ahí está— señaló Leon—. Ya me parecía a mí que teníamos que estar llegando al centro de la cuestión.

—¿Y bien?

—“Y bien” nada. —Leon sintió el impulso de beberse su café de un trago otra vez y efectuar una brillante maniobra de distracción levantándose para llamar al camarero.

La carcajada de Ashley le detuvo.

—¡Vamos, Leon, es evidente que sientes algo por ella! Es muy sexy, ¿no?

Enrojecer sería, quizá, la reacción más torpe que su cuerpo había tenido en años (y eso que había tenido muchas, especialmente relacionadas con armas que se encasquillan y cartuchos que se caen), así que concentró todas sus fuerzas en evitarlo. Avergonzado por una cría; lo que faltaba.

—Bueno, da igual —resolvió ella, sonriente ante su silencio más que revelador.

—¿”Da igual”? —Leon repitió la frase, sorprendido e incómodo a partes iguales—. Olvídate de bioterrorismo y de virus letales: eso sí que da verdadero miedo.

—Puedes tenerlo —opinó Ashley, risueña—. Éste es sólo el primer asalto, vamos a vernos muchas más veces. Conseguiré que me lo cuentes con todos los detalles.

Leon sonrió. No lo habría dudado en ningún momento.

—¿Y cómo decías que se llamaba esa chica? — soltó Ashley de repente.

Y él no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, levantando la taza para tomar un nuevo sorbo de su café: —Round Two.


End file.
